This invention is directed towards an apparatus and process for using a rotating curling iron for hair styling. A variety of rotating curling irons are known, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,431 to Rick, et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,914 to Jackson. Both disclose electric curling irons having a rotatable member. However, there remains much room for improvement in the art of hair curling devices.